Hot
by BerryBella
Summary: I wanted to scream for help, but the smoke was too much, every time I tried to breathe in, I coughed. Where was Edward?" There's a fire at Forks High school! Will Edward be there to save Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I don't even know why I'm writing this. It looks more professional don't you think? :D**

**A/N: Hey everybody! Basically, this is a pretty cute little story with two chapters; starts out boring, then suspenseful, and it gets fluffy during the end! It's during Twilight, and just a random time at Forks High School. Bella seems a little bit too bitchy and touchy, but I only realized that after I wrote it since I was in a really bad mood yesterday. Hope you like it though! **

**I just realized that I only posted half the chapter. So sorry!! Here is the whole thing.**

"Edward, I can pay for my own food." I said.

"I know, but why should you when I'm here?" he laughed

He grinned a crooked smile at me, and I immediately fell into a trance, staring at the perfect face of an angel. There were no flaws anywhere in his face; it was so perfect it almost seemed unhealthy. _No duh Bella, he's a vampire._ I couldn't wait for the day I would be turned into a vampire, and we would spend eternity together. Wow, that's a long time. I mean, I'm not that ugly or anything, but I want to stand next to Edward like I belong there, like we were equals.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" someone's voice said.

I popped out of my own little world and saw Edward looking at me. The rest of the cafeteria was too, some people were leaning over and whispering. How long had I been staring at him? I walked towards the Cullen table quickly, and Edward followed me, walking in his perfect stride. Everyone's stares made feel so violated, like I was caught in the streets naked or something. I walked quicker, my face getting hotter each step. Eventually people stopped paying attention to me.

I plopped my tray down on the table, turned around to drape my coat over the orange chairs, and dropped my backpack on the floor. Edward, being the perfect gentleman, again, held out a chair for me and I sat down. Only Emmett and Rosalie were there.

"How long was I out?" I asked, not daring to know the answer.

"Only about 40 seconds." Edward said in a not-so-big-deal voice. "I was out of it too; you were so beautiful when you were looking into my eyes."

I snorted; I was probably drooling while my eyelids were twitching.

"Eat your lunch love; we've only got 10 minutes left." Edward said.

I stared at the 'chicken salad delight sandwich'. It was beige stuff oozing out of two limp slices of bread. How was this even edible? I grabbed my soda.

Suddenly, all of its contents just spilled out. I was shocked, the coldness seeping through the new jeans that Alice bought me last Sunday. It wasn't even open. I looked under the can, and there was a perfect hole through the bottom.

"Emmett! You're so irritating!" Edward nearly hissed.

"Great, now I'm gonna look like I peed all over myself for the rest of the day." I muttered.

"I can't believe you didn't notice that." Rosalie sneered.

"Shut up Rose." Edward snapped.

"Woah, is our little Eddie PMSing?" Emmett laughed.

I just sat there, pissed, and no lunch now. The lines were closed, and I didn't want Edward to run out and buy me more food.

"Go listen to spice girls or something, just stop BOTHERING ME!" Edward nearly yelled.

I hate Monday. Tomorrow would be Tuesday, which means a week of cramps and tampons. UGH! So much stuff! A headache was slowly coming on, and Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett were still arguing.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I screamed.

They looked back at surprise. I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the cafeteria, jeans dripping with orange soda. I usually liked Edward and his family, but I don't know why I was so irritated today.

I didn't care if Edward was following me; I trudged through the hallway looking for a bathroom. I angrily walked in and realized I needed a tampon. What. The. Fuck. Could this day get any worse? No wonder I felt like I wanted to beat the crap out of everyone. I rummaged through my purse and found one. Relief filled me; things could've gotten really awkward from there.

I sat there for a second, wondering if Edward was right outside the door. I couldn't sit here all day anyways, so I just went to wash my hands. When I set my bag on the floor, the little can of aerosol spray that Alice gave me for my truck, rolled out and hit the old pipe thing that was sticking out. Who cares what my truck smelled like?

I rolled my eyes involuntarily and pushed the soap dispenser for some aqua goo. It was pretty silly of me to get angry over something so stupid. I should go apologize.

Suddenly, something exploded right to the left of me, near the old pipe. The impact sent me flying a few feet away from it. I think I was completely out for a few seconds, but I woke up really soon. I layed there stunned, not unconscious, but I wasn't moving at all. What was that? I tried to move my arm, but it kind of hurt, it banged against the bathroom stall and it felt kind of tender. I layed there for awhile before I noticed something was wrong.

Alarm went through me as I smelled smoke; the white ceramic tiles were orange and red, reflecting off something. I slowly sat up, as my ribs felt kind of funny too.

In front of me, there was a huge fire; its flames were licking the ceiling, and completely blocking the door. My mind was dizzy, and I think I started hyperventilating. The temperature was definitely hotter then before. Everything I saw was a blur; red, orange and yellow. _Don't worry Bella; of course Edward will come soon._

The lights were out, and the fire was the only source of light. A few of the sinks were damaged; the white porcelain was cracked and jagged. A bunch of leftover textbooks, paper towels, books, and papers were scattered on the floor. How could there be a fire in here? The floor wasn't even wood, and there wasn't even a lighter here. Or was there? I didn't dare go any closer. Then the shrill sound of the fire alarm started, and I heard as students were running out. I heard snippets of people screaming, but the fire was too big for anyone to get it.

I wanted to scream _Help me!,_ but the smoke was too much, every time I tried to breathe in, I coughed. Where was Edward? It felt like a century already, my eyes watering, and my lungs aching for air. I pressed the sleeve of my hoodie up to my mouth. I vaguely thought about the water in the stalls, but I don't think standing in the toilet would help very much.

The fire spread closer, as if it was taunting me. How could it grow closer? This was a tile floor! I started panicking; it's probably been minutes since I was in here. My cough was getting worse and worse, and black spots came across my vision. I realized that I was shaking, and I dropped to the floor naturally.

Finally, I just felt too tired to fight it anymore. Edward wasn't here for some reason, and the darkness was beckoning for me to join them. I didn't want to cough and sputter anymore, just fall asleep into the darkness.

Before I lied down on the tile, I saw the fire leaping and dancing, mere feet in front of me.

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! WILL BELLA DIE?! Review and you shall know in a couple days! Don't review, and Bella will be burned to ashes and Edward will cut himself for the rest of eternity. :D**

**BerryBella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Should I stop writing this? **

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for the great reviews for chapter one! So here it is and please review! **

**BerryBella**

Peaceful.

I was floating in a sea of nothing, my body was weightless and my head felt empty and carefree. There was no time, no end, no beginning. I wanted to float forever in this blissful peace.

Something touched my arm, a little tingle of warmth. The little tingle started to grow into a small flame, and it started to hurt. Soon, it felt like something was burning me. I begged for it to stop, to leave me alone, leave me floating on in serenity. The burn wouldn't go away; it spread to my neck and my limbs. I tried to shake it off, but I was just too tired.

The darkness started to swirl, and colors started to emerge. What's going on?

I reemerged, and saw the fire. I immediately scooted back into the tile wall. Everything that had happened came crashing through me. The fire was still a good feet away from me, but it was advancing quickly.

My mind raced, what the hell do I do now? The doorway looked like it had collapsed, and the only other exit was a high window a couple of feet above me. The window was one of the foggy ones, super strong, and probably impossible to break. Even if I could reach the ledge, it would take massive upper body strength to actually get up there.

Great, I'm screwed.

I wonder why I wasn't so scared, but then again, I was expecting Edward to come save me. What if he didn't? I sighed loudly, and tried not to think about that.

Minutes passed, and I started panicking. The fire seemed even bigger, since I was pretty much smooshed to the wall right now. My lungs burned even more, and everything was just a hot blur. I thought of Edward and everyone else. I couldn't help but to think about all the people that I would never see again.

Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward.

If he wasn't coming, no one was. Not trying to be pessimistic, but I'm basically doomed. Great.

Maybe I could make a jump for the ledge, since I was going to die anyways. _Wow, the smoke is making me crazy._

I needed a running start to be able to reach it, and the foot of space that wasn't covered in fire was not enough. Maybe running into the fire won't be that hot. _My god Bella, you are crazy._

What the hell. Now or never.

I ran into the fire, which surprisingly wasn't that hot. There was a little flame on my jacket, but as soon as I ran back towards the wall and jumped to grab onto the ledge, it went out.

My palms were sweaty, and it was getting harder and harder to keep my grip on the slippery tiles. My ears were pounding, and my heart was racing at the speed of light. I tried to pull myself up, and I could see my arms trembling. The fire was almost at the wall, so it was too late to jump back down. A few tears came to the back of my eyes, but I furiously blinked them back.

Then, a miracle happened. Something kicked in, maybe my survival instincts or the adrenaline in my veins. All I knew was that I climbed up, and now I was crammed into the tiny ledge, with the glass pressing to my face.

I was stunned and still breathing hard. Well, I couldn't just sit here all day. I stretched my arm out, and hit the glass as hard as I could.

_Crunch._

Oh great, just what I needed. My wrist felt like it had sharp needles poking everywhere. Well, hopefully, this place would keep me safe until the firefighters came. The window had a thin line of brown on the bottom. I think I was underground or something. When I stormed out, I didn't even notice that I had gone to the bathroom next to the lower gym.

I was just pressing my nose against the glass again to feel the cool surface, when I heard something. It was kind of muffled, and it sounded kind of familiar.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

My heart paused; it was Edward, coming to save me.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Thank god. We need to get you out of there." he said. "Bella, do you trust me?"

He must be screaming in order for me to hear him that clearly. Why would he ask such a thing?

"Of course I do, now help me get out!" I said.

"Bella, I need to knock the glass out, and you can't be sitting there when I do." he said slowly. "You need to jump off the ledge you're sitting on."

"Are you CRAZY? Jump onto my own death bed?" I said, followed by a collection of wheezy coughs.

"Bella, it's the only way. You know I have quick reflexes, I promise I'll catch you. Do you trust me?" Edward said.

"Yes." I repeated in barely a whisper.

I closed my eyes, and visualized me jumping off. It did not end pretty. I knew Edward would catch me, but my body just wouldn't let me jump. Moments passed, but it was like I was hot glued to the ledge, nothing would ever make me move.

"I'm scared Edward." I sobbed. "I trust you, you know that, b-but I mean, it's just so hard."

"I know Bella, but we need to get you out of here." Edward said in his velvety voice. Then his voice became slower, calmer. "Imagine you're sitting on a table at my house, the sunlight is streaming through the window, and I'm standing right next to you to catch you. Jump into my arms Bella, give me a kiss before you leave."

I let go of the ledge, and jumped.

**A/N: I'm so mean aren't I...? Review and you might get the next chapter tomorrow! I actually meant to make the chapter longer, but the mood would be different. I know everyone's probably thinking "Why doesn't Edward just rip off the building? Why rescue her in such a difficult and non-vampirish way?" I know it doesn't make much sense, but I think the story's a lot cuter this way... REVIEW, AWESOME PEOPLES! Or Bella will be reduced to ashes and Edward will get eaten by Emmett. Okay, I know, random... :D**

**BerryBella**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everybody! It's BerryBella and the third chapter! I mean, people probably already know what was going to happen but still read!**

I closed my eyes while I jumped when I heard the most wondrous voice again.

"Bella!" he cried.

I felt a cold hand grasp my wrist as I was dangling inches from the fire. One of the shoelaces on my sneakers already had a little flame at the end. I rotated my head and saw Edward's panicked face.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out." he said.

I couldn't help but to imagine him as my prince in shining armor. He tugged me up and grabbed me by the waist before carefully helping me get through the tiny hole that was once the window.

As soon as we were outside, Edward pulled me into a tight embrace while I just sat there limply concentrating on breathing. Bright rays from the sun were piercing my eyes. I tried to say that I couldn't breathe, but it came out as a raspy whisper. He pulled away from the hug and pressed his marble lips to mine. His bottom lip gently nudged mine to open my mouth. I slightly opened my mouth, and felt an amazing gush of cold air down to my lungs. I immediately breathed out as he breathed in. We repeated this for who knows how many times, his hands holding my back and tilting my chin. It took me awhile to realize that he was giving me oxygen.

Edward slowly closed his mouth and pulled away. I was completely breathless, that was probably the most intimate thing we have done yet.

"Are you okay?" he said quickly before gazing at my arms and legs

I kind of stood there breathless in a daze, and it took a while before I realized that we were sitting on the grass. We were surrounded by the forest and one side of the school. Clouds moved over the sun again as the grey sky came back.

I nodded, but winced when he touched a tender spot on my leg. Everything that had happened was still a little shocking, and I was still a little short of breath.

"I'm fine." I said lazily.

"You're anything but alright Bella, and it's all my fault. You're leg is probably fractured, and all those burns and scratches on you," he said, avoiding eye contact. "I was going to come save you right away, but-"

"Wait." I waved my hand. "Tell me later, I'm really sleepy"

He nodded.

"The ambulances are waiting, but we have to wait until the sun passes by." he said.

"Thanks so much Edward, I don't know why I was so angry with you guys, but something just exploded and next thing I knew-"I said quickly.

"None of this is your fault, and it was my fault that you're like this anyways." he almost snapped.

I couldn't believe it as I bursted into tears.

His expression immediately changed as he put his hands on either side of his face. It was a mixture of hurt and surprise.

"Are you mad at me?" I sobbed.

"What? Why would I be mad at you?" he said.

"I don't know, I'm just confused right now and my head feels like it's going to explode. I mean, I w-was so scared and the fire, it was so hot, and you weren't there, and climbing the thing, and ..." I said in a blubbery mess.

I silenced as he pressed his lips to my eyelids.

"It's okay Bella, let's get you to the hospital." he said calmly.

He carried me again, and I couldn't help but to feel so useless. Sure he was a vampire, but did he always have to help me?

As soon as Edward walked into the front of the school, I could hear everyone talking and wondering. Everyone in the school was probably staring at me.

Edward was pretty calm and walked in his perfect stride into the ambulance. The doors shut, and some people put a mask on my face, and fresh air came through the tube. I was going to protest, but it did feel nice. Edward held my hand as I heard Alice arguing with someone to go with me too. I eventually heard the click of heels and the ambulance sped off.

I glanced to my right and saw all sorts or medical boxes and things. Edward was sitting there with Alice, self-loathing evident on his face. I sighed into the mask. How could any of this be his fault?

After staring at the plain white roof for a long time, I eventually saw the hospital come into view from my periphery vision. I felt my stretcher lifted onto the roller bed thing. Edward and Alice were right behind, walking briskly in their supermodel stride.

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at the fact that I was a being treated a little too seriously. The harsh fluorescents in the ceiling were blinding my eyes, so I just counted the number of tiles in the wall.

A huge door that was marked 'emergency' was opened, and I immediately recognized Carlisle.

"Thank you. I'll take care of it from here." Carlisle said, then quickly added. "If it's alright, I'd like to have my children here too."

I looked at the lady that rolled me in; she blanked out and quickly nodded before she stumbled out the door.

Alice was sitting in one of the chairs, and smiled at me when I looked at her.

"Look here Bella." he said.

Carlisle pointed a light beam at my eye and peered at my pupils. He was centimeters away from my face, and I knew why the nurses were always so distracted. He pushed the bottom of my pants up and his hand lightly brushed against my left leg. I looked up and saw jagged cuts all along my leg. I swore I heard Edward mentally slap himself. Then he touched my sore head.

"Looks like your leg has a small fracture," Carlisle said while scribbling something on a clipboard. "but it should be fine if you be careful and walk on it lightly. You have some other minor burns and cuts, but those should be fine. You can go home, but take it easy. Any questions?"

I shook my head.

I laid there awkwardly as he applied a splint to my legs, and some ointment and bandages to my head, stomach, and burns. Then he used a damp towel and wiped my face.

Carlisle smiled and patted my arm.

"You're good to go." he said.

I sat up and Edward immediately sped over.

"Edward, you heard Carlisle. I can walk." I said.

"Bella, I just want to make sure you get to your room in one piece." he said.

"I said, I can walk." I said, trying to keep my tone light.

"Alright, but I'll be right next to you." he said

I pushed his hand and he let go of my waist. I slowly put a little pressure on my leg, and it didn't feel too bad. It felt a little like needles pricking everywhere when I walked. After 4 or 5 minutes, I walked down the large hallway. Edward's hand was always a centimeter away from my waist.

It seemed like hours before I could finally reach the parking lot. Edward was silent, and I felt kind of bad.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "I know you just want to protect me and stuff, but I'm fine."

He just smiled while taking his hand in mine. His silver Volvo was standing out from the rest of the cars. He held the seat open and I gingerly climbed in.

"Not that I hate you or anything, but why did it take so long for you to find me?' I asked.

**A/N: This chapter isn't as exciting and creative as the last ones, because everyone already kind of knows that Bella was going to be saved, and Edward was going to blame himself. Sorry that Bella and Edward are all like emo and stuff, hating on themselves, etc. I'm not extremely proud of it, but oh well. The next chapter will be the last one, and I'm sounding kind of depressed, aren't I? If you want to read something more lighthearted, check out my other stories ****Bella is Going Insane**** and ****What did you do to Bella?**

**BerryBella :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. (No duh.)**

**A/N: Sorry for such a long delay. I absolutely suck at updating. I had finals and it was just stressful. I also forgot to give virtual hugs to everyone who reviewed. I will remember this time though! One of my stories got nominated in the Twilight Awards for Best One-shot Short and Best Comedy. Go check it out after reading this; it's ****Bella Is Going Insane****. Have fun reading this expectable/last/short chapter! **

He sighed and started the car.

"There were some, problems with the Volturi and everything." he said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You, Bella. Did you really think that I couldn't find you in the school? I can smell your scent about half a mile away." he said with a light chuckle.

I stared out of the window at the grey skies. Jeez, I was stupid. The smoke really must've gotten to my brain. How did I ever think before that he had trouble finding me?

"After you left the cafeteria, I decided not to follow you and give you a little privacy." he said while staring at me, completely oblivious to the road.

"About that, sorry I was so snappy and stuff." I said while thinking of a way to explain it that time of the month again.

He nodded, which proved he knew what I was talking about. It felt extremely awkward in the car.

"So after a few minutes, Alice saw a vision of a fire with you in it. I was so worried, and I immediately ran over to where you were. The fire alarm rang, but there were still a lot of people crowding around the area. The door was completely destroyed, and it would've blown our cover if I went in. I thought about knocking everyone out so I could save you, but Alice said no." he said.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair.

"Don't tell me you're hating yourself for this." I said. "Obviously that was the only choice at the time."

"I know, but you were in danger! What else was I supposed to do? Emmett and Jasper had to physically drag me out of there. Alice said you were fine at the moment, but that's just it, only _at the moment._ It was also unbelievably sunny outside. Not a single cloud. I had no idea what condition you were in, and I didn't have any medical supplies in case you were in a serious condition. So we waited. Two long minutes, I was counting down each millisecond. The only thought that ever crossed my mind was demolishing the whole school. Then Alice told me the bridge on Ridgeside had a major traffic jam due to an accident. Even ambulances and firetrucks couldn't get through. So they sent more, but in another direction that took much longer." he said.

"Wow, what luck." I said.

Honestly though, all of that happened just decided to happen while I was in a flaming bathroom?

"My patience was diminishing by the second, and I just decided to go in there myself. Then Esme came." he said exasperadly. "She told me that the Volturi had strict orders not to do anything. They also said that the humans there probably couldn't even locate the place. If I went in, there would be news, and that would just draw more attention to my already strange family. It was either stand there and watch you die, or save you, and then we would all die anyways."

His eyes were getting dangerously black, and his hand gripped the steering wheel even tighter.

"Well you obviously made the right choice by waiting." I said. "You know I don't blame you at all."

"I knew you were going to say that, but it was absolutely terrifying. I just stood there feeling extremely hopeless. I grabbed my phone and begged Aro to let me save you. He kept denying me and I knew time was running out. So I decided to blackmail him." he said in a serious tone.

I would've made a comment, but the mood was all wrong.

"Carlisle and I visited him after the second year I was a vampire, and I discovered something very shocking by accident. He threatened to kill me if I told anyone. I knew it was evil, but it really was necessary. Aro agreed and I immediately sped over to the little window next to the bathroom." he continued.

I was so lured in by his voice that I didn't even notice that we were next to his house.

"Then you came and saved me." I ended.

Edward relaxed a bit and looked over my injuries again. I could still see a little bit of self-loathing.

"You're still not completely unscathed though." he sighed.

"Edward, stop hating on yourself and just forget everything that happened today." I said.

"Yes, _Master_." he joked.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and gently grabbed my hand. My heart rate sped up a bit. Then he brought it up to his lips and gave it a kiss. My knight in shining armor.

**A/N: Haha, cheesy much? This is the last chapter peeps. I'm also sorry for the stupid title and summary. I hate coming up with titles and summaries. It's just so freaking hard. Check out my other stories too. :) Thanks for reading!**

**(P.S. If you're reading my story, you'd better review before I hunt you down. Did that sound threatening?) :D**

**BerryBella**


End file.
